<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Day by electrictoes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989042">First Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrictoes/pseuds/electrictoes'>electrictoes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adventure 'Verse [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2009-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2009-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:08:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrictoes/pseuds/electrictoes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><em>An Adventure 'Verse ficlet for </em><em></em><a href="https://salimali.livejournal.com/profile"></a><a href="https://salimali.livejournal.com/">salimali</a>. Aida's first day at school.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Metacrisis Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adventure 'Verse [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126433</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted to livejournal</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class=""><b>Title: </b>First Day<br/>
<b>Characters/Pairings:</b> TenII, Rose, Various Tyler OCs. TenII/Rose.<br/>
<b>Rating:</b> PG<br/>
<b>Spoilers:</b> Set post-JE.<br/>
<b>Disclaimer:</b> I don't own Doctor Who. Anything you recognise isn't mine.<br/>
<b>Summary: </b><em>An Adventure 'Verse ficlet for </em><em><span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-type-P"><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="https://salimali.livejournal.com/profile"></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="https://salimali.livejournal.com/"><b>salimali</b></a></span>. Aida's first day at school.</em><br/>
<strong>Author's Note(s):</strong> Thank you to</p><p><span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-deleted i-ljuser-type-P"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="https://wishiknewwho.livejournal.com/profile"></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="https://wishiknewwho.livejournal.com/"><b>wishiknewwho</b></a>for being a fantastic beta. If you want to request a ficlet in the Adventure 'Verse there's a post <a href="http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/245247.html">here</a>, I'll try to fill all requests.</p><p> </p><p>
  <a id="cutid1" name="cutid1"></a>
</p><p class="">The Doctor felt Aida’s grip on his hand tighten as they walked through the school gates. He looked down at her and she was glancing up at him. He smiled and she smiled back, turning away to look in front of her, holding her head high. She looked so tiny in her school uniform; a grey pinafore over a white polo shirt. She had a red cardigan over the top and her coat over that. Her hair was the neatest he had ever seen it, she had begged Rose to make it ‘perfect’ for her first day at school. He gave Aida’s hand a small squeeze and she squeezed back. He wondered who was more scared.</p><p class="">He glanced over at Rose as they moved across the playground. She was pushing a sleeping Tomas in his pushchair. They had adopted the toddler just about a year ago and it scared him how quickly the time had gone by. To Tomas they were Mummy and Daddy in the same way that they were to Aida. Aida, who would be five in November. Aida, who was about to start her first day at school.</p><p class="">He turned away from Rose to look back at their daughter. She was nervous, he could tell. But he knew she would be fine. He wasn’t sure that he would, though. She came to a halt in the middle of the playground, and he turned to look at her. “Aida?”</p><p class="">“Are you sad, Daddy?” she asked, and he reached down to lift her into his arms. Sometimes he forgot that Aida was an empath. It was something that was dying down as she got older and, not knowing all that much about Trymtok development, he wasn’t sure if it was something which had to be nurtured to remain. But there were times, like now, when she picked up on their stronger emotions. He kissed the side of her head.</p><p class="">“Daddy’s just going to miss spending his day with his best girl.” Aida wrapped her arms around his neck and placed a sloppy kiss on his forehead. “Come on, you. Let’s go and find your classroom, shall we?”</p><p class="">He deposited her on the ground and she gripped onto the side of Tomas’s buggy. Rose gave her an affectionate smile and the Doctor moved ahead of them to hold open the door into the school. Rose pushed Tomas’s buggy through and Aida followed, glancing about her at the brightly coloured displays on the wall. “Daddy.” She whispered, and he glanced down at her. “It’s very big.”</p><p class="">He nodded and patted the top of her head softly. “It is. But you’re very clever, you won’t get lost.”</p><p class="">Aida nodded and gripped onto her father’s hand. They made their way through the school until they saw a bright yellow sign declaring the top corridor to be Reception. Rose led them along the corridor. Aida was in Class 4, which was the last classroom of them all. Aida let go of the Doctor’s hand suddenly when Rose stopped moving and flung her arms around her mother’s legs.</p><p class="">Rose pulled Aida away gently and dropped to her knees. “What’s wrong, darling?” She asked, brushing a loose strand of hair away from her face.</p><p class="">“What if nobody likes me?” She asked, worrying her lip. “I want to stay at home with Daddy and Tomas instead.”</p><p class="">Rose kissed her forehead. “They’re going to love you. Everyone’s going to love you. You don’t want to be stuck at home with boring old Daddy and your baby brother, do you?”</p><p class="">The Doctor sniffed at that, but said nothing, watching Aida’s face. There were still tears in her eyes. “Can’t Tomas come with me?”</p><p class="">Rose shook her head and gave Aida a loving hug. “You’ll have a great time, sweetheart. I promise. And Daddy will be here to get you at lunchtime.” Rose looked up at the Doctor. “Won’t you, Daddy?”</p><p class="">He nodded. “I will. Right on time.” He crouched down beside his wife and daughter. “We’ll go out and get a special lunch, how’s that?”</p><p class="">“Can’t we go now?” Aida asked, rubbing at her eyes.</p><p class="">“What, and have you miss out on all the fun you’re going to have?” he asked, gripping one of her little hands in his. “You’re going to get to learn wonderful things,” he told her, “you’ll be able to read and write and count and you’ll know lots of things that Mummy and Daddy don’t know. It’ll be a very big adventure. Don’t you want an adventure?”</p><p class="">Aida shook her head. “Not without you and Mummy.”</p><p class="">“Is everything okay?” a soft voice asked from behind them. They turned their heads to see Aida’s class teacher, Miss Johnson, smiling down at them. “First day nerves?”</p><p class="">The Doctor nodded and Miss Johnson stepped forward, holding a hand out to Aida. “Hello,” she said, “I’m Miss Johnson. What’s your name?”</p><p class="">Aida bit her lip and leaned into Rose nervously. The Doctor squeezed her hand softly. “Say hello,” he whispered.</p><p class="">“Hello,” Aida said cautiously, “I’m Aida Tyler.”</p><p class="">“Hello Aida. Do you want to come inside? You’ve got a very nice class.”</p><p class="">Aida shook her head and Miss Johnson smiled. Rose gave her an apologetic look. “I’m sorry, she’s just a bit worried.”</p><p class="">“It’s fine”, the teacher assured them, “she’s the fourth one today we’ve had to coax into the classroom. It’s perfectly normal.”</p><p class="">“See, Aida?” the Doctor said. “Everyone else is scared too. But you’ll have a fantastic time, I promise. And when it’s lunchtime, Daddy and Tomas will be here to pick you up and we’ll go for lunch and you can tell us all about the wonderful things you’ve learned at school.”</p><p class="">“I don’t want to have fun without you,” Aida said, looking at the floor, “we always have all of our fun together.”</p><p class="">The Doctor enveloped her in a hug and pressed a kiss to the side of her head. “Come on, where’s my brave girl gone?” She rested her head on his shoulder, teary eyed. “Go on, do it for me?”</p><p class="">Aida pulled back to look at him. “What if I don’t like it?”</p><p class="">“We’ll talk about that later,” he said, tweaking her nose.</p><p class="">Finally, Aida nodded and slipped away from her father, allowing Rose to remove her coat. She accepted hugs and kisses from each of her parents and then looked up at Miss Johnson. “My daddy says school’s going to be a big adventure.”</p><p class="">Miss Johnson smiled. “It is!”</p><p class=""></p><p> </p><p class="">The Doctor definitely did not cry in the car on the way to Torchwood. He just had watery eyes, that was all. He wasn’t being teary eyed and hopeless, he was emotionally mature and supporting his wife, who wasn’t crying either. Rose slipped out of the car, rubbing her damp eyes and walked around to the driver’s door, opening it and dropping her head for a kiss. “Have a good day. Call me when you get Aida?”</p><p class="">He nodded, kissing her softly. “She’ll be fine.”</p><p class="">“I know, but will you?”</p><p class="">He sighed. “I’m a big boy, I can look after myself. Me and Tomas will have a great morning doing manly things, won’t we son?”</p><p class="">Tomas responded with a surprisingly loud snore.</p><p class=""></p><p> </p><p class="">The Doctor waited anxiously by the school gates at lunchtime. Tomas was gripping onto his hand, glancing around the playground nervously. He looked up at his father and called out. “Aida!”</p><p class="">The Doctor turned his head as Tomas tugged his hand away and he saw Aida running towards them. Tomas half-ran, half toddled towards her. Aida stopped in front of her baby brother, giving him a brief hug before running back to the Doctor and throwing her arms about his legs. “Daddy!” she shouted. “I missed you!”</p><p class="">He wrapped his free arm around her and Tomas toddled back over to them, wrapping an arm around the Doctor’s other leg.“Come on kids. Let’s get some lunch,” he said, happy to have them both with him again.</p><p class="">He lifted Tomas into his arms and held out a hand for Aida, who gripped it eagerly. “Daddy, there’s lots of people in my class and they’re all very, very nice and I sat next to a girl called Amber and her daddy is a doctor like you! And we played a game with our hands but I can’t show you because you’re carrying Tomas but maybe I’ll show you later and we made pictures and-”</p><p class="">“Whoa, Aida, slow down.” He grinned at her. “You’ve got all day to tell me about it.” Aida nodded. “Was it a fun morning?”</p><p class="">“The best fun ever!” she said, and then, as though suddenly realising who she was talking to, she sent him a grin. “Except for when I’m with you Daddy.”</p><p class="">The Doctor knew that it was a little bit of a white lie but, he thought, as he looked down at his daughter, if she was happy then he supposed he could deal with letting her grow up. Just a little bit.</p><p>
  <a id="cutid1-end" name="cutid1-end"></a>
</p><p class=""> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>